Nick
Nick was an apprentice of Tim Allender. He fit all the things an S.S.C member needed to be. He returns as one of the main antagonists of the New Brett Blakley Stories. 'Background' Tim's Story 3- Starting Over: Tim first approaches Nick in the lunch room and gets to the point that he needs an apprentice. Nick seems a little sceptic and he says that he will have to think about it. Soon after Tim had decided to take down Machine soon, Nick said that he would join and they began their training. Tim tells Nick to give him 50 pushups and Nick is barely able to do it. When Nick later finds out that Tim is going to fight with Machine, he asks if he can come along and be in the fight too. Tim says it is to dangerous and Nick seems to understand. When Tim meets with Machine, Machine states that Nick had come by earlier to stop him. They fought for a while but Machine claims to have killed Nick with his pocket knife. Nick isn't seen again for a very long time. The New Adventures Part 4- The Truth: Nick finally appears again, revealing himself to be Night Riser. He then explains his entire plan to Brett and his group. Nick then tells all THEM members to attack and then he leaves. The New Adventures Part 5- The Final Showdown: Nick finds Brett not to far from the Death Pit. They begin to battle and he has the upper hand for most of the fight. Nick says that he is stronger than Brett because he was Tim's first apprentice. Brett is able to defeat Nick by punching him in the face after he is stabbed in the back with shards of corn-stalks. Nick is later sent to an S.S.C prison. His punishment is unknown. 'Personality' Nick is a smart and open-minded kid who ( and according to Tim), is the perfect S.S.C member choice. He seems to be a very nice kid but he has trouble taking orders that he doesn't like. Nick also seems to be very calm most of the time. When he returns, Nick seems to get angered a little more easily. He is also revealed to be a very good fighter. 'Abilities' Nick can handle intense training sessions and can hold his ground against any foe. He can come up with great plans and is a very good leader of THEM. He can mess with people's mind and get them to do what he wants most of the time. 'Attire' Nick wears black in most of the new stories. He has a small scar above his right eye as well. Side-note * Corruption, leader of THEM Today, I met with new THEM member: Nick (apprentice of Machine). I had the strange sense to look into his background, only to find that he used to be part of the S.S.C, serving under Tim Allender (the villain who defeated Talon). Under most circumstances, I would have been weary of an S.S.C member within our ranks, but I have found him to be very powerful and not the least bit concerned with anything S.S.C related. I have left it to Machine to train him until he can make his way up through the ranks, I will talk with him again; no doubt about it. 'Trivia' *(Alot like Eric) Nick is never mentioned by name to Brett until it is important. *Nick claims to have been well trained by Tim. However, he is never shown to practice fighting at all. *There used to be 2 Nick's in the entire series. *Nick was originally going to return as a good guy.